Project X Zone (Version 2)
Project X Zone is an upcoming crossover fighting game for the Xbox 360, Wii, Wii U, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita developed by Banpresto, SuperBot Entertainment, Namco Bandai Games, Capcom and Sega. While not a sequel to 2005's Namco × Capcom, the game is part of Namco's X series ("X" stands for "Cross"). The game is announced to be released somewhere in 2013. Story Not much is know about the story except that it will start on the year 2033. Characters Original characters *Kogoro Tenzai - Kogoro Tenzai is a detective who is a descendent from a ninja clan. He takes other jobs because so far detective work has run dry. Kogoro is a master of ninjutsu and is armed with a Nyoraitou which connects to another blade. He also has concealed wire blades attached to his feet. *Mii Kouryuuji - Mii Kouryuji is a high school student with a hot temper and a bit of a selfish personality. From a young age, she trained with a monk on how to use a giant gun called the Dragon Jewel and a Purple Pot pistol. She also has guns on her two boots, known as Tiger Heels. Namco Bandai *Alisa Bosconovitch (Tekken) *Alisa Ilinichina Amiella (God Eater) *BlackRose (.hack) *Estellise Sidos Heurassein (Tales of Vesperia) *Flynn Scifo (Tales of Vesperia) *Haken Browning (Endless Frontier) *Jin Kazama (Tekken) *Kaguya Nanbu (Endless Frontier) *Kite (.hack) *Kogoro Tenzai (Original) *KOS-MOS (Xenosaga) *Lindow Amamiya (God Eater) *Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken) *Mii Kouryuuji (Original) *Neneko/Neito (Yumeria) *Pac-Man (Pac-Man) *Reiji Arisu (Namco × Capcom) *Sanger Zonvolt (Super Robot Wars: Original Generations) *Soma Schicksal (God Eater) *T-elos (Xenosaga) *Valkyrie (Valkyrie no Bōken: Toki no Kagi Densetsu) *Xiaomu (Namco × Capcom) *Yuri Lowell (Tales of Vesperia) Capcom *Arthur (Ghosts'n Goblins) *Batsu Ichimonji (Rival Schools) *Chris Redfield (Resident Evil: Revelations) *Chun-Li (Street Fighter) *Dante (Devil May Cry) *Demitri Maximoff (Darkstalkers) *Devilotte (Cyberbots) *Frank West (Dead Rising) *Hsien-Ko (Darkstalkers) *Jill Valentine (Resident Evil: Revelations) *Juri Han (Street Fighter) *Ken Masters (Street Fighter) *Lady (Devil May Cry) *Mega Man (Mega Man) *Mega Man (Mega Man Star Force) *Mega Man.EXE (Mega Man Battle Network) *Mega Man Volnutt (Mega Man Legends) *Mega Man X (Mega Man X) *Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) *Ryu (Street Fighter) *Tron Bonne & Servbots (Mega Man Legends) *Zero (Mega Man X) Sega *Akira Yuki (Virtua Fighter) *Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Bahn (Fighting Vipers) *Bruno Delinger (Dynamite Deka) *Cyrille (Shining Force EXA) *Doctor Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Erica Fontaine (Skura Wars) *Gemini Sunrise (Skura Wars) *Ichiro Ogami (Sakura Wars) *Imca (Valkyria Chronicles III) *Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Kurt Irving (Valkyria Chronicles III) *Leanne (Resonance of Fate) *Pai Chan (Virtua Fighter) *Riela Marceris (Valkyria Chronicles III) *Rikiya Busujima (Zombie Revenge) *Sakura Shinguji (Sakura Wars) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Toma (Shining Force EXA) *Tails (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Ulala (Space Channel 5) *Vashyron (Resonance of Fate) *Zephyr (Resonance of Fate) Compati Hero *Ankh *Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters *Doraemon *Dorami *Dora The Kid *Wang Dora *Dora Med III *El Matadora *Dora nichov *Dora Rinho *Apollo Geist Shonen Jump *Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z) *Vegeta (Dragon Ball) *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) *Toriko (Toriko) *Zebra (Toriko) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto Shippuden) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *Kenshin Himura (Rurouni Kenshin) *Sakata Gintoki (Gin Tama) *Kankichi Ryotsu (Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari Kōen-mae Hashutsujo) *Gon Freecss (Hunter × Hunter) *Yusuke Urameshi (YuYu Hakusho) *Taro Yamada (Chinyūki -Tarō to Yukaina Nakama-tachi-) *Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) *Jaguar Junichi (Pyu to Fuku! Jaguar) *Misogi Kumagawa (Medaka Box) PlayStation *Big Daddy (BioShock) *Cole MacGrath (Infamous) *Evil Cole MacGrath (Infamous) *Colonel Radec (Killzone) *Dante (DmC: Devil May Cry) *Emmett Graves (Starhawk) *Fat Princess (Fat Princess) *Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) *Isaac Clarke (Dead Space) *Jak and Daxter (Jak and Daxter) *Kat (Gravity Falls) *Kratos (God of War) *Nariko (Heavenly Sword) *Nathan Drake (Uncharted) *PaRappa (PaRappa the Rapper) *Raiden (Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) *Ratchet and Clank (Ratchet & Clank) *Sackboy (LittleBigPlanet) *Sir Daniel Fortesque (MediEvil) *Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper) *Spike (Ape Escape) *Sweet Tooth (Twisted Metal) *Toro Inoue (Together Everywhere!) *Zeus (God of War) Cartoon Network *Dexter (Dexter's Lab) *Dee Dee (Dexter's Lab) *Mandark (Dexter's Lab) *Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) *Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) *Ed (Ed, Edd N Eddy) *Edd (Ed, Edd N Eddy) *Eddy (Ed, Edd N Eddy) *Courage The Cowardly Dog (Courage The Cowardly Dog) *Samurai Jack (Samurai Jack) *Mac (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Ben Tennyson (Ben 10) *Rook Blonko (Ben 10: Omniverse) *Finn (Adventure Time) *Jake (Adventure Time) *Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated) *Shaggy Rogers (Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated) *Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated) *Daphne Blake (Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated) *Fred Jones (Scooby-Doo Mystery Incorporated) *Mordecai (Regular Show) *Rigby (Regular Show) Cast Namco Bandai Cast *Troy Baker - Yuri Lowell, Haken Browning *Luci Christian - Neneko *Erin Mathews - Pac-Man *Kyle Hebert - Lindow Amamiya *Bridget Hoffman - KOS-MOS, T-elos *Michele Knotz - Alisa Bosconovitch *Mona Marshall - Kite *Wendee Lee - BlackRose *Yuri Lowenthal - Soma Schicksal *Eden Riegel - Estellise Sidos Heurassein, Valkyrie *Sam Riegel - Flynn Scifo, Sanger Zonvolt *Tiffany Salinas - Neito *Carrie Savage - Ling Xiaoyu, Kaguya Nanbu *Toshihiko Seki - Kogoro Tenzai *Tara Strong - Alisa Ilinichina Amiella, Xiaomu *Brad Swaile - Jin Kazama, Reiji Arisu Capcom Cast *Hunter MacKenzie Austin - Hsien-Ko *Steven Blum - Ken Masters, Arthur *Johnny Yong Bosch - Zero *Michael Donovan - Mega Man X *Richard Epcar - Demitri Maximoff *Andrew Francis - Mega Man.EXE *Kyle Hebert - Ryu *Reuben Langdon - Dante *Tara Platt - Tron Bonne *Terence J. Rotolo - Frank West *Roger Craig Smith - Chris Redfield, Mega Man, Batsu Ichimonji *Jason Spisak - Mega Man (Star Force) *Jessica Straus - Juri Han *Kari Wahlgren - Jill Valentine, Lady, Devilotte Sega Cast *Laura Bailey - Gemini Sunrise, Pai Chan *Jessica DiCiccio - Leanne *Kate Higgins - Miles "Tails" Prower *Caitlin Glass - Erica Fontaine *Wendee Lee - Sakura Shinguji *Scott Menville - Zephyr *Shin-ichiro Miki - Akira Yuki *Daisuke Namikawa - Rikiya Busujima *Nolan North - Vashyron, Bruno Delinger *Mike Pollock - Doctor Eggman *Cindy Robinson - Amy Rose *Apollo Smile - Ulala *Roger Craig Smith - Kurt Irving, Bahn, Sonic the Hedgehog *Tara Strong - Imca *Kari Wahlgren - Riela Marceris, Cyrille *Travis Willingham - Knuckles the Echidna *Dave Wittenberg - Ichiro Ogami, Toma Compati Hero Cast *Hironari Amano - Kamen Rider Garren *Ryouma Baba - Blue Buster *Ben Disken - Dora-niovi *Masahiro Inoue - Kamen Rider Decade *Hiroaki Iwanaga - Kamen Rider Birth *Toshiki Kashu - Kamen Rider Agito *Keisuke Kato - Kamen Rider IXA *Kazuhisa Kawahara - Apollo Geist *Tom Kenny - Dora-rihno *Minehiro Kinomoto - Kamen Rider Accel *Renn Kiriyama - Kamen Rider Double *Arisa Komiya - Yellow Buster *Mona Marshall - Doraemon *Hiroya Matsumoto - Beet Buster *Ryosuke Miura - Ankh *Yuichi Nakamura - Stag Buster *Darris Norris - Dora Med III *Nolan North - Dora-The-Kid, El Matadora *Dori Sakurada - Kamen Rider New Den-O *Toshihiko Seki - Momotaros *Shunya Shiraishi - Kamen Rider Wizard *Tara Strong - Dorami *Takamasa Suga - Kamen Rider Ryuki *Katsuhiro Suzuki - Red Buster *Kenichi Suzumura - Ryutaros *Masaki Terasoma - Kintaros *Kimito Totani - Kamen Rider DiEnd *Takayuki Tsubaki - Kamen Rider Blade *Shu Watanabe - Kamen Rider OOO, Wang Dora *Shouma Yamamoto - Kamen Rider Dark Kiva *Kōji Yusa - Urataros Shonen Jump Cast *Leraldo Anzaldua - Misogi Kumagawa *Shelley Calene-Black - Medaka Kurokami *Johnny Yong Bosch - Ichigo Kurosaki *Richard Cansino - Himura Kenshin *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Luffy *Justin Cook - Yusuke Urameshi *Maile Flanagan - Naruto Uzumaki *Yuri Lowenthal - Sasuke Uchiha, Gon Freecss *Nolan North - Zebra, Jaguar Junichi *Chris Patton - Gintoki Sakata *Christopher Sabat - Vegeta, Kankichi Ryotsu *Sean Schemmel - Goku *Ian Sinclair - Toriko, Taro Yamada PlayStation Cast *Corey Burton - Zeus *Terrence C. Carson - Kratos *Max Casella - Daxter *Stephane Cornicard - Sir Daniel *Quinton Flynn - Raiden *Dred Foxx - PaRappa *J.S. Gilbert - Sweet Tooth *Unshō Ishizuka - Heihachi Mishima *David Kaye - Clank *Josh Keaton - Jak *Sanae Kobayashi - Kat *Eric Ladin - Cole MacGrath *Kevin Miller - Sly Cooper *Nolan North - Nathen Drake *Khary Payton - Emmett Graves *Sean Pertwee - Colonel Radec *Tim Phillipps - Dante (DmC) *Marc Silk - Spike *Tara Strong - Fat Princess *James Arnold Taylor - Ratchet *Anna Torv - Nariko *Gunner Wright - Isaac Clarke Cartoon Network Cast *Jeff Bennett - Johnny Bravo *Cathy Cavadini - Blossom *Mindy Cohn - Velma Dinkley *Kathryn Cressida - Dee Dee *E. G. Daily - Buttercup *Eddie Deezen - Mandark *Grey DeLisle - Daphne Blake *John DiMaggio - Jake *Keith Ferguson - Bloo *Marty Grabstein - Courage the Cowardly Dog *Matt Hill - Ed *Roger L. Jackson - Mojo Jojo *Phil LaMarr - Samurai Jack *Matthew Lillard - Norville "Shaggy" Rogers *Yuri Lowenthal – Ben Tennyson, Mac *Candi Milo - Dexter *Nolan North - Eddy *J. G. Quintel - Mordecai *Bumper Robinson – Rook Blonko *William Salyers - Rigby *Jeremy Shada - Finn *Tara Strong - Bubbles *Samuel Vincent -Edd *Frank Welker - Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones Jr. Development Namco Bandai came up with the idea of a "dream crossover" and brought on Capcom, Sega and Sony. The game was first revealed in a teaser by Bandai Namco on the official website until it was revealed in the May 2012 issue of Famitsu. The game's theme song will be Koi no Rider Kick performed by Kamen Rider Girls. The game cutscenes will be handled by the animation studios Gainax and Toei Animation. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Tekken Category:God Eater Category:Virtua Fighter Category:2033 Category:Tales of Vesperia